


Welcome Back...Again

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: General Hammond's Atlantis Expedition returned to Earth unexpectedly.





	Welcome Back...Again

He limped up to the door of his home. Home. He had thought that he wouldn't see this place again for a long time, maybe years. How odd. What had it been? Three or four days? A lifetime?

He hurt in places he didn't know he had places to hurt. He hadn't been this beaten up in a long time. Then you add in the zatting, the burning and, oh yeah, had he mentioned the beating? Slapped, slugged, head butted, tied up, fire extinguishered. Yep, the last time he'd been this worked over was, hum, well it had been a while.

He'd been running on adrenaline during the time Vala had been trying to steal the ship. Then the doctor on The Prometheus had given him some pain pills to get him through the debriefing and the ride back to Earth.

General Hammond, Walter and he had all been trucked back to the SGC from The Prometheus's landing field. Hammond had been a bit embarrassed, Walter was disappointed, like he had been. It had been early evening then and another quick physical later he'd been released. But it was late. Very late. Well past ten p.m. Way too late to go to Jack's place.

Jack. Now there was another fine mess he'd have to deal with in the morning. Jack had not been happy the last time he'd seen him. The two of them had been arguing for several months over whether or not he should have gone with the Atlantis expedition. Jack had been adamant. Not no, but Hell No! You won't go!

It shouldn't matter about their relationship. Military spouses were supposed to accept the idea that they would be separated by their job and commitments. It wasn't as if he were leaving Jack permanently. With the Prometheus in top flight condition, it should only be a year or three. And he really was the best man for the job.

But, of course, Jack hadn't seen it that way. He wanted Daniel here, on Earth, with him. Well, he'd agreed to it at first, but it kept eating at him. Atlantis. The land of the Ancients. Discovery and technology galore. It was what he'd done all his life and wanted to continue to do. Jack should understand, shouldn't he? "Nope, I need you here, not gonna happen, no, nyet, nada, nein etc." Who knew the man could say no in so many languages.

But then the General had shown up and given him orders . . . orders to come with. Oh, and Walter too. Jack had been fit to be tied as George would say. Not a happy camper at all.

But the Jackson luck had held true to form. The ship had been hijacked then almost destroyed in a firefight with the Goa'uld. Too crippled to continue on to Atlantis, they'd had to return home with their figurative tail between their legs. And tomorrow, well, tomorrow he'd have to face Jack. Not just any Jack, mind you. A smiling, gloating, overweening, presumptuous, very happy Jack. One with I told you so written all over himself.

He entered the house and sat down on the couch in front of the tv pulling off his shoes and wiggling his toes. He was too tired to move any other part of his body except to click on the set. Damn it. He'd disconnected the cable when he thought he was leaving. No tv tonight. He already knew there was no food in the fridge or the cupboard. It was just sad. He managed to drag himself to the phone and tried to dial out. Nope, he'd turned that off too. When had he become so blasted efficient anyway? He was lucky the lights and water were still on. The city just hadn't gotten around to turn those off yet so it was no actual fault of his that they still worked.

He sighed and started to drag himself to the bedroom. At this point, he was too tired to care if he was hungry or not. That could wait until tomorrow.

Then the doorbell rang. Even before he got turned around, the door was being pounded on. And before he got back to the living room, he heard the key in the deadbolt. That meant only one thing. It was Jack.

Daniel stood quietly. There was no use in running. He was too tired. And he wasn't sure why he wanted to run anyway.

 

Jack had been sitting on his couch watching some stupid television show about stupid people with a stupid magic ring thing that took them to another stupid planet The Colonel was obnoxious, the woman overbearing, the alien robot was outlandishly strong and the scientist was . . . smarter than the average joe. He hated this show. He hated the characters and he hated George Hammond. Well, no, not quite. He understood George, and he had been right. Daniel was the best man for the job. But damn it to hell, he'd taken Daniel. George had taken HIS archaeologist. It wasn't fair.

Daniel had pointed out that he WAS the best man for the job, and he would be back in time and he promised to take care of himself. But, damn it . . . it was Daniel. Why couldn't he have taken Carter? No, never mind. He needed her too. But, but, well, hell! Daniel!

The phone had rung just as some space bimbo had stolen Doctor Levant and Colonel Danning was trying to figure out some heroic way to get him back before the last commercial break. Jack gratefully reached for the phone.

"O'Neill, it is I." It was Teal'c.

"Yeah, big guy. What do you need?"

"I need nothing, but I have news. The Prometheus has returned."

"They're back?" He immediately sat up straight in his cushions. "Why? What happened? Is Daniel okay?"

"Danieljackson is indeed okay. The ship was damaged and had to return to Earth. He was released one hour ago. He should be at his home by now." The voice held a smile. "I thought that you would like to know that he had returned safely."

Jack pumped the air with his fist. "Yeah! Thank you my friend. Thank you very much." He stood up. "Uh, look, buddy. I'm gonna go now . . . "

"I understand, O'Neill. You should go and welcome our friend back. I will hang up now." And the line went dead in his hand.

O'Neill set the phone down in its cradle and smiled broadly. "Yes!" He exclaimed again, then he put his shoes back on and grabbed his keys. But as he went out the door he stopped. Why hadn't Daniel called him? Was he okay? Had he been hurt? But it was late, and maybe he thought . . . nah, not that. Surely he'd known that he'd be welcomed home . . . or maybe not. They had argued right before he had left about his going. Maybe, Daniel was still mad at him. That did it. Jack grabbed a coat and truck keys and headed for the door.

 

He pulled the truck up in front of the small house. The car was in the garage. Daniel had parked it there when he had left for The Prometheus. But the house lights were on so he knew that the other man was home. Home. Home. Daniel was home. The words sang in his head.

Jack almost ran up the sidewalk. He rang the doorbell, but got no answer. He pounded on the door but no one came. Frustrated, he pulled his keys back out and unlocked the door. As the door swung open, he looked in and saw the most beautiful sight on this or any other Earth.

Daniel was standing in the opposing doorway, framed by the light coming from the other room. His hair was ruffled, his clothes slightly askew and he was barefoot. Daniel also had that adorable glass-eyed, open-mouthed, shocked look that he so loved to put on his face. He was gorgeous!

Jack let himself in, pushed the door closed and quickly walked across the room to stand in front of the other man. "Daniel?"

Daniel finally nodded at him. "Jack."

"You're here."

"Uh, yeah." Daniel seemed to come out of his trance.

"Welcome back, Danny." Jack stepped closer and, unable to resist anymore, he pulled the younger man into his arms and gently kissed his lover. "Welcome home . . . again."

"Ow, thanks."

"What?" He pulled back, surprised.

"I said thanks." Daniel looked at him curiously.

"You said ow."

"Sorry," Daniel leaned into him. "I'm a little sore."

Jack looked at the other closely. Daniel's lips were swollen and there was a little cut on the side of his mouth. There was a red mark on his forehead and one eye was apparently going to become a beautiful shiner. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. The ship was hijacked by an alien, she kidnapped me, we got into a fight, then I met some more aliens and was attacked by death gliders until Hammond got her ship running and he rescued us." The younger man shrugged. "You know, regular stuff." He saw Jack's inspecting the valuable archaeologist look in his eye. "Hey, its okay. I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Jack stroked his bruised cheek and black eye gently. He looked deeply into Daniel's eyes. "I love you ya know."

Daniel nodded. "I know."

"I don't say it enough."

"You do." He ducked his head. "I'm not sorry I almost got to go to Atlantis, but I did miss you. I love you too."

"I know," Jack sighed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Ow."

"Again with the ows?" Jack unbuttoned the shirt and pulled the edges back examining the marks on his lover's torso. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I told you. I got into a fight." Daniel shrugged. "I'm a little bruised."

Jack could see the purple marks forming on the fair skin. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

About that time, Daniel's stomach growled. The younger man smiled apologetically. "I'm hungry too." At Jack's look he shrugged. "I don't have any food in the house and my phone is turned off. Too tired to go out."

Jack leaned into him with one arm still around him and pulled out his cell phone. "That I can fix. Pizza or Chinese?"

"I don't really care. I'm just glad to be home."

"Pizza's quicker." He hit the speed dial and spoke into the receiver. Then he stuck the instrument back into his pocket and rewrapped Daniel in his arms. "I'm glad you're home."

Daniel leaned happily into the embrace. "So am I, Jack. So am I."


End file.
